magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Please Don't Feed the Dust Bunnies
This article provides you with the text from the 21st quest released on Magistream. This quest was released during the September Monthly Contest: Autumn Cleaning. If you're looking for a short description of what to do, to complete this quest, see: Quest Walkthroughs. This quest is no longer available. Part 1 - Please Don't Feed the Dust Bunnies Location: The Keep You heard there was some kind of commotion going on in the Keep's library and commotion usually means an adventure, so naturally that's where you are headed. When you get there you see an disgruntled arkenian sunbeast with a dust mop next to his paw and a woman with long dark hair stacking small cages on top of each other between two bookshelves. You recognise her as Naomi, the librarian. "Good, Thane must've sent you to help us," Naomi says when she spots you as she fetches another cage near the door. "Dust bunnies have been found nesting in several parts of the Keep and we need every available pair of hands to help with the annual autumn cleaning. We need to gather as many adult dust bunnies as possible so they do not start nesting in places they shouldn't. Not that you should worry, if that were to happen. Unless you have allergies?" She glances towards a pair of old wooden doors on the far right of the library as the sunbeast sniffles and twitches his tail. "So, come back when you have managed to catch some. We don't mind those who have already bonded with their magi, so if your dust bunny recognizes its name or you've prepared a suitable spot for it in your quarters you can keep it. It's those almost feral ones we want. We're not looking for hatchlings either, they are hardly any trouble." Naomi goes on to balance yet another cage on top of the others and then takes a brisk no-nonsense look at you that quite clearly tells that you should already be on your way to search for those bunnies. "Oh! Remember, don't feed them and don't get them wet!" she remarks smiling as she ushers you out of the library. Part 2 - Please Don't Feed the Dust Bunnies Location: The Keep Without dust bunnies: You do not currently have any dust bunnies to give to Naomi. She reminds you that in order to help with the dusting of the Keep you will need to bring her any unnamed adult dust bunnies you can find. You have turned in X dust bunnies in total. With X Dust Bunnies: You get to the library and seek out Naomi. She quickly looks over your catch of X and writes your current total of X dust bunnies on a slip of parchment. Additional Information *This quest starts in the The Keep *Requires: ** any amount of Dust Bunnies *Bunnies must be adult, unnamed, unlineaged and located in the main tab of your Keep. *You will lose the Dust Bunnies followind the above specifications. *The quest is repeatable. *The quest is available until the 23rd of September 2014. *Reward: ** a badge **Daydreamer Amphithere for users who turned in the highest amount of Dust Bunnies. Category:Quest Text